L'amour vache
by Warai Kareha
Summary: 'suite de Nuit des Merveilles'  La saint Valentin vu par deux anges et deux démons... TykixLavi & YuuxAllen


Auteur : Warai Kareha (sans blague)

Titre : L'amour vache (désolée j'ai complément séché sur le titre xD)

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Tyki x Lavi, et un peu de Yuu x Allen.

Warning : Suite de Nuit des Merveilles ! Univers Alternatif.

Note : J'avais bien dit qu'une petite surprise ce glisserait en février et la voici en guise de cadeau de saint Valentin dédié à ceux qui ont reviewés le premier one-shot ^o^ (sauf à toi vilain Castabot parce que t'as pas arrêté de m'embêter xP) ! Et si jamais vous êtes seuls aujourd'hui et le regrettez, j'espère que cet OS vous arrachera au moins un petit sourire ^.^ Bonne lecture !

.

.

L'air était froid. Si froid que la neige vieille d'une semaine refusait de fondre sur les toits de la ville. Elle subsistait dans les rues sous forme de tâches d'un blanc sale. L'hiver ne cédait rien au soleil pourtant éclatant en ce mois de février, mais aussi rude fut-il, il ne parvenait pas à geler un tout autre type de flamme. Celle qui emplissait le cœur de la plupart des passants, les aidant à braver la température avoisinant les quatre degrés. Celle-là même qui les faisaient vagabonder dans le centre ville sous le regard bienveillant d'un ange attentif à leurs moindres mouvements.

Debout, invisible, devant un grand magasin, Lavi se laissait guider dans ses pensées par les émotions des êtres humains. Autour de lui, ils vivaient tous à leur rythme, certains se contentant de regarder le sol pour ne croiser aucun regard et ainsi rester dans leur bulle, d'autres se hâtant pour rejoindre leur maison ou leur travail. Ce n'était pas ceux là qui l'intéressaient, mais plutôt ceux qui se promenaient main dans la main, ceux qui attendaient leur rendez-vous en se frottant vigoureusement les bras, et ceux qui hésitaient à déclarer leurs sentiments profonds. L'une de ces personnes, une jeune femme, se mangeait les lèvres, nerveuse, regardant son amie d'enfance lui faire signe en descendant de son bus sur le trottoir opposé. Elle reçut alors une légère tape dans le dos, qu'elle ne ressentie pas physiquement mais comme une grande bouffé de courage et marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'élue de son cœur.

Lavi se sentait toujours comme le Cupidon des temps moderne chaque 14 février. Qu'en penserait ce dernier s'il avait connaissance des traditions du vingt-et-unième siècle ? La saint Valentin en effet ne s'inspirait plus vraiment des festivités d'autrefois en cette même date. Si en Grèce on consacrait la période au mariage de Zeus et Héra, à Rome le festival de Lupercus, dieu de la fertilité, battait son plein, accompagné de ses sacrifices et rites dont un en particulier que le rouquin avait toujours trouvé farfelu et pourtant doué d'un certain esthétisme, qui consistait à courir dans la ville en tenant des lanières de peau d'un bouc préalablement sacrifié, et de fouetter avec les femmes qui désiraient avoir un enfant dans l'année. Une pratique qui se solderait sans doute par un internement si quiconque osait l'exécuter sur la place où se tenait l'ange. Bien plus tard encore, après que l'on est fixé la fête des martyrs Valentin au 14 février, ce jour fut destiné aux célibataires. Et bien que Lavi n'ait pas fouillé l'histoire en profondeur, il ne semblait pas exister de réel lien entre les saint Valentin et l'amour…

Bah, après tout personne ne s'en souciait, et cette nouvelle tradition lui plaisait, bien qu'il la trouvait un peu superficielle. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune personne qu'il venait d'encourager et découvrit une inattendue surprise : la fille embrassait un homme à pleine bouche, sans la moindre décence.

Lavi cligna. Il y avait erreur, cette jolie demoiselle d'après l'aperçu de ses pensées, n'était clairement et définitivement pas attirée par le sexe masculin ! Que diable venait-il de se produire ? Il n'eut guère le loisir d'y réfléchir, un homme se jetant soudainement dans les bras d'une autre femme que la sienne, sous le regard ahuri du compagnon de ladite femme. Le son d'une claque retentit. Une autre querelle éclata. Une de trop.

Lavi afficha un air blasé avant de balayer la foule de son œil unique. Autant de disputes d'un coup n'était pas naturel, surtout lorsqu'un ange apportait une influence positive. Il n'existait qu'une seule espèce capable de contrecarrer cette énergie.

Et qu'un seul idiot pour venir faire ça ici. Le genre de crétin au charme ravageur agrémenté d'un sourire mutin. Le genre même qui vous adresse un joyeux signe de main en croisant votre regard meurtrier.

- Ah, tu le prends comme ça, maugréa Lavi en avançant d'un pas ferme.

- Salut bel ange, minauda le trouble-fête.

A cet instant le roux s'en serait bien remit aux anciennes pratiques et aurait volontiers fouetté Tyki à l'aide d'une peau de chèvre, et certainement pas pour lui faire des gosses.

- Tu peux pas m'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une journée, vociféra le borgne en cognant le bras qui lui avait précédemment fait signe.

- Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde chéri, je ne fais que mon boulot, se défendit le brun.

Et quel boulot ! En tant que démon de la terre, Tyki se devait de tenter les humains, de les pousser aux vices. Sans doute trouvait-il ça très drôle de briser les couples du quartier pour fêter la saint Valentin.

- Comme par hasard pile à l'endroit où je fais le mien !

- Comme si toi tu ne venais jamais me gêner, ironisa le bellâtre.

La voix de l'ange se déroba. Hélas c'était vrai. Depuis des décennies déjà, les deux êtres intermédiaires se livraient une bataille sans fin, empli de fausses rivalités, dans l'optique de voir peut-être l'autre capituler un jour ou plus vraisemblablement dans l'espoir de subir une exquise revanche. Ce devait être ça que les humains appelaient l'amour vache. Ou masochisme.

Lavi se pinça l'arrête du nez, ignorant le regard rieur du plus grand. De part ça nature angélique, le roux aspirait parfois à plus de calme, mais son compagnon était tenace. Démoniaque.

- J'ai besoin d'espace, déclara subitement le rouquin en faisant volte-face.

Il s'éloigna du magasin, traversant la route pour rejoindre un petit espace de verdure situé au centre de la place. Le démon lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

- Quoi, tu ne me frappes même pas ?

- Tais-toi tu me fatigues.

- C'est rare que tu abandonnes aussi vite, insista Tyki.

Le borgne s'arrêta, sentant l'herbe gelée craquer sous ses pieds, hasardant un regard sur la petite marre figée, puis accorda un regard à son opposé.

- T'en fais pas, ma vengeance est déjà toute trouvée.

- Tu m'intrigues.

Plongeant ses iris dorés dans l'émeraude de son vis-à-vis, le brun essaya de deviner les pensées de son ange. Sans succès, ce dernier demeurant impassible. Jusqu'à ce que sans crier gare, il saisisse le col du démon pour lui arracher un baiser enragé, avant de le repousser tout aussi brusquement.

- Ceinture jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Devant la mine déconfite de Tyki, Lavi esquissa un sourire victorieux.

.

.

Maudite journée. La quiétude qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu ange, toujours là pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et lui attirer les pires embrouilles.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans un jardin de la Grèce antique, à l'abri des regards de la population trop occupée à vénérer Héra et Zeus en ces temps de festivités. Le temps était clair, la température relativement clémente. Il s'était assis sur un banc pour mieux savourer le calme, détaillant l'architecture raffinée de l'endroit. Quand « il » avait débarqué dans son champ de vision.

Yuu Kanda. Cet ange démoniaque qui lui collait aux basques depuis la fête de Noël. Si par moment il devenait appréciable, l'instant d'après il redevenait ce sale type sûr de lui et un paratonnerre potentiel. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Il l'avait tellement énervé qu'un orage avait violemment éclaté, ruinant la célébration. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout plut au couple divin. Mais alors pas du tout.

Et nous revoilà au moment présent. Le ciel était redevenu lumineux, à l'inverse de son humeur. La tête légèrement rentrée entre les épaules et les poings à peine desserrés, Allen resta immobile plusieurs secondes. Zeus l'avait relâché après une lourde engueulade, à laquelle le démon avait rageusement participé, passant ses nerfs sur la mauvaise personne, mais finissant par reconnaître son tort et sa boulette non anodine - il est vrai que déclencher un orage lorsque les hommes rendent hommage au dieu de la foudre pour s'attirer ses bonnes faveurs avait de quoi irriter ce dernier. Et même si Zeus venait d'accorder son pardon au jeune démon, il y avait fort à parier qu'une telle chance ne se répéterait pas une deuxième fois.

- Toujours vivant, lança une voix familière.

Allen tiqua. Pourquoi fallait-il que Kanda l'ait attendu. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement disparaître de cette époque pour éviter d'éventuels accidents ?

- Zeus est plutôt magnanime ces jours-ci, assura quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette voix là en revanche, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Un ami de Yuu peut-être ? Le démon jeta un œil dans leur direction et rata un battement, son expression facial se figeant. Adossé à une fontaine, l'ange ne parlait pas à n'importe qui mais à un petit être ailé muni d'un arc.

- Tout va bien, s'enquit Cupidon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lâcha le démon de l'air en le pointant du doigt.

Si le brun s'en amusa, le dieu de l'amour s'en vexa.

- Agréable ton ami, commenta-t-il.

- Je te préviens, vociféra Allen, si jamais tu lui demandes de me décocher une flèche, je te grille sur place, et lui avec quitte à me faire tuer par Zeus après !

Cette fois Yuu explosa de rire, l'archer affichant un visage désabusé, tandis que le plus jeune fulminait sur place.

- Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète mon garçon, débuta Cupidon, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Allen lui jeta un regard sceptique, pas sûr de devoir lui faire confiance. Le dieu de l'amour crut alors bon d'ajouter :

- Tu n'as nullement besoin de mes flèches.

- C- c- c- c- comment ça ?

La divinité laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de daigner répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan.

- Vous insinuez que je suis déjà dingue de lui, c'est ça ? N'importe quoi ! Je refuse d'y croire, arrêtez de tous vouloir m'embrouiller !

Dépassé, le démon prit la fuite, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire.

- Il est complètement atteint, conclut l'archer.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas habitué aux émotions fortes, compatit Kanda.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Un décors grisonnant, des roches irrégulières encombrant le chemin bordé d'une immense rivière vaporeuse. Dans la confusion il s'était rendu au lieu le plus facile à atteindre : l'Enfer. Quelle ironie. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'Hadès ne vienne pas l'importuner, son quota de tolérance divine étant tombé au plus bas niveau.

Il poussa un long soupir, laissant tomber son postérieur sur un rocher suffisamment plat pour lui servir de siège. Quelle journée épuisante.

- Vivement qu'elle se termine, murmura-t-il.

Une ombre recouvrit le haut de son corps. Il releva machinalement la tête. S'il ne fut pas surpris de voir Kanda, il ne calcula pas tout de suite pourquoi ce dernier tendait son bras vers lui. Il fallut un petit instant avant que ses yeux ne remarquent le paquet reposant entre les doigts longs et fins de l'aîné.

- Pour me faire pardonner.

Le démon leva un sourcil, plus perplexe que jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que Yuu puisse lui offrir un présent sans arrières pensés…

- Ce sont des chocolats.

Ah oui, là ça paraissait plus crédible. Une moquerie de plus, bien dans l'axe des propos de Cupidon et de cette stupide fête des amoureux. A croire que tout ceci avait été orchestré… Allen se sentait bien las.

- Mais si tu n'en veux pas- reprit le brun avant d'être coupé.

- Donne-moi ça, les humains disent que c'est un bon antidépresseur, répondit finalement le cadet.

Il ouvrit le paquet et engloutit sans attendre un premier chocolat, le trouvant délicieux. Kanda l'observa faire, neutre. Une deuxième confiserie gagna la bouche du plus jeune. Un léger sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'ange.

- Il paraît aussi que ça a des vertus aphrodisiaques.

Allen recracha bruyamment, s'étouffant à moitié.

.

.

Navrée de ne pas vous proposer un récit plus conséquent et moins brouillon, mais j'étais un peu pressée par le temps et n'avais pas plus d'idées que ça. Par contre cet univers m'inspire et il est indéniable qu'une suite verra le jour, ne serait-ce que pour développer un peu plus les personnages. Je continue de feuilleter mon calendrier à la recherche d'une fête exploitable, mes bouquins à la recherche de mythes sympathiques et la liste des persos de DGM pour trouver mes prochaines victimes xD. Si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à visiter de temps à autre mon profil pour connaître les avancés du projet. Oh et puis tiens, si jamais il y a un perso ou un mythe que vous voulez voir en particulier faites le moi savoir, je ne garantis rien mais peut-être que ça pourra déboucher sur quelque chose ;) Tchu !

P.S : il y a sans doute pas mal de fautes, là je suis trop crevée je les corrigerais plus tard. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée.


End file.
